


High Pay Roll

by dirtylittlesecret



Series: Kinks [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sherlock makes a kink list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a case with a high pay roll. Sherlock of course, flittered past the extended hand, clutching a cheque with a sum of 5 digits, a mutter of “Money isn’t even important,” followed by a hiss, “it is if you want to keep living in a flat in central London you entitled prat.” from John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Pay Roll

**Author's Note:**

> for Martin who is a diaper baby with a lot of kinks.  
> Not beta'd or even proof checked by myself

It started with a case with a high pay roll. Sherlock of course, fluttered past the extended hand, clutching a cheque with a sum of 5 digits, a mutter of “Money isn’t even important,” followed by a hiss, “it is if you want to keep living in a flat in central London you entitled prat.” from John.  
The cheque proceeded to be sat on their desk in the living room for 3 weeks before John sighed, cashing it in at the bank under his own name, and then going to Tesco, taking delight in the self-serving tils thanking him for paying in cash, in their pretentious automated voices.  
He left the stack of cash in neat little packs on the desk - on Sherlock’s laptop this time – and left to unpack the shopping.

 

Over the next few weeks the money moved only from on top of Sherlock’s laptop to next to it, but John failed to notice how a few £50 notes had vanished, but who could blame him. In his mind, his insufferable boyfriend had simply left it to John again to give the money to Mrs Hudson, and take what he needed to pay the bills.  
He also failed to notice how Sherlock was now more secretive about his browsing history, only noting how Sherlock had dumped the cache on Chrome because he had to login again to his blog, much to his impatient dismay.  
He noticed the small packages that began arriving for Sherlock, and how one day, he came back from the clinic and Sherlock was nowhere to be seen, atop his laptop was a note that just said “Out. –SH”. 

\-------------------------

“What’s in the bags?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Look rather full to be nothing.”  
Sherlock’s bedroom door slammed.

\------------------------

He didn't notice how in bed Sherlock was slightly less than enthusiastic until one night when Sherlock made very little noise when John went down on him. He pulled back, his mouth sliding off the tip of Sherlock’s cock with a little pop.  
“What’s wrong?” He frowned, looking up at the brunette.  
“Nothing, that was,” Sherlock cleared his throat, tipping his chin down to look at John, “Good.”  
“Just good?” John sat back on his heels a little hurt from Sherlock’s choice of words  
“Well I mean, great, great of course. “ He stumbled, his hands reaching out to cup John’s face but suddenly he couldn’t meet his eyes anymore. “There’s something I’d like to talk to you about though, John.”  
The doctor groaned, pulling himself up onto his feet, no longer in the mood any more. “What is it Sherlock?” he sighed.  
“I’d like to try something new.” Sherlock moved back on the bed, leaving John room to sit down, as Sherlock looked him in the eye now, “Something I’m not sure you’ll agree with.”  
John frowned, and took Sherlock’s hand, “Hey, whatever it is, if it involves you, I’m sure I’ll love it.”  
Sherlock smiled, the creases around his eyes crinkling as he did, and it seemed to light up the darkened room. He turned his body for a minute, opening the middle draw in his bedside table, pulling out a sheet of paper with a long list on it.  
“These, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> The list so far is:
> 
> Sounding  
> Buttplugs  
> Anal beads  
> Vibrators up the bum  
> infating butt plugs  
> anal hooks  
> "enemas of all description"  
> rimming  
> cum-plugging  
> sub!sherlock and dom!john  
> aesthetic cock tying with purple japanese bondage rope  
> cock rings  
>  _vibrating_ cockrings  
> tight leather briefs (ft a didlo on the inside with a pump that John uses to expand/inflate the toy while Sherlock wears the pants, to keep the dildo inside)  
> waxplay  
> putting vibrators on every one of Sherlock's sensitive spots  
> double/ _multiple_ penetration with toys and John's dick  
>  John gets some army buddies over and they all put things inside Sherlock's bum (while he's tied face down across the kitchen table with purple japanese bondage)  
> not allowing Sherlock to come for days on end  
> spanking  
> military kink  
> and sherlock in lingere and military boots because this list wasn't extensive enough, apparently.
> 
> I will try my hardest to complete this list but I may leave some out.


End file.
